Vous avez dit tendresse ?
by Sugar-and-Candy
Summary: Quand le marimo rentre à la maison et qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude, forcément ça chamboule notre cuistot! UA   POV Sanji, ZoroxSanji


Bonjour tout le monde !

A mon tour de me mettre au Zosan et de vous faire partager ce petit OS très modeste !  
>(Depuis tout ce temps amoureuse de ce couple, fallais bien que ça arrive un jour !... Je suis sans espoir -_-')<p>

Alors bon, je sais que je fais fort ; UA + POV (Sanji), ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde, mais bon j'aime prendre des risques et je ne voyais pas cet OS raconté autrement :) En espérant que ça plaise quand même aux sceptiques...

Ho, et en plus pas de lemon ! Vraiment désolée pour mes consoeurs fangirl, vous pouvez me blamer pour ça je comprends (franchement, on est irrécupérables !) mais bon de toute façon c'est vraiment un OS très court, donc rien de bien dramatique.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! *court se cacher derrière un mur pour éviter les tomates dans la figure*

_Disclaimer__ : Soit dit en passant, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Oda-sama !_

_ps : ici, notre Marimo national est considéré comme une bête à sang chaud, vous verrez vous même..._

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà sur la ville de Tokyo, et les flocons de neige continuent leur descente vers le sol lentement et tranquillement.<br>Je suis tout seul dans mon appartement, à préparer le repas de ce soir dans ma petite cuisine. Enfin, je devrais dire notre appartement.

Oui, parce que la folle idée d'emménager avec une algue verte m'avait pris il y a quelques semaines, et que maintenant je devais partager mon quotidien avec elle.  
>Ou avec lui, comme vous voulez.<p>

Roronoa Zoro, alias le Marimo, est une espèce rare et en voie de disparition qui est dotée du pouvoir de se perdre n'importe où, même dans une pièce vide…  
>Bon d'accord, j'exagère, mais quand même, c'est à se demander comment il réussit à retrouver le chemin de l'appartement en rentrant de son Kendo, et même comment il réussit à y aller.<p>

Et dire que je sors avec lui.

Je sens un sourire niais s'étaler sur mon visage, sourire dut au fil de mes pensées le concernant. Mais ce sourire et ces pensées sont vite effacés quand mon estomac grogne pour la huitième fois en cinq minutes. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est bientôt dix heures, et je laisse échapper un soupir d'impatience.

« Foutu Marimo ! Obligé d'attendre Monsieur qui rentre à des heures pas possibles ! »

Enfin, obligé, pas vraiment. C'est surtout moi qui m'obstine à vouloir l'attendre pour manger, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour être un peu plus avec lui, sûrement, puisque la journée on ne se voit pas beaucoup, avec mon boulot de cuisinier et lui son boulot de prof de Kendo.  
>Et le pire, c'est que tous les soirs (ou presque) c'est la même rengaine ; monsieur arrive tard, essaie d'abuser de moi, renonce en voyant que je résiste, mange, se douche, et recommence à me courir après.<p>

Justement, en parlant du Marimo, j'entends le bruit des clefs qui tournent dans la serrure.  
>« Pas trop tôt ! »<br>Des pas dans l'entrée, un froissement – il enlève son manteau, des chaussures que l'on retire et le parquet qui craque. Je suis toujours devant mes fourneaux et ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner, sachant déjà comment la soirée va se dérouler. Je finis alors ma préparation et sers le repas dans les assiettes, j'en profite pour faire part de mon mécontentement :

- Enfin, Marimo ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais pouvoir manger !

Il ne me répond pas et je l'entends entrer dans la cuisine, à quelques mètres derrière moi. Nous y voilà ! Il va me forcer à me retourner et va m'embrasser…

…ou pas. Au lieu du rituel habituel, je sens deux bras musclés prendre mon torse en otage et une tête verte se blottir dans mon cou. Ca ne m'aurais pas du tout surpris s'il avait ajouté une phrase du type "On va au lit ?" (en beaucoup moins poétique) comme l'habitude lui avait appris à le faire. Mais non, il ne dit rien, il reste là, immobile à m'enlacer.

Quelque peu inquiet par ce subit changement d'attitude après un an et demi ensemble et six semaines de vie commune, je lui demande :

- Oï Zoro, ça va pas ?

C'est bien lui au moins ? Oui oui, pas de doute. Je reconnaitrais son odeur entre cent. Il ne répond toujours pas alors j'insiste :

- Zoro ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ce à quoi il me répond finalement un charmant et délicat "La ferme". Pas dit d'un ton brut et sec cependant, mais plutôt las et fatigué, chose qui m'inquiète d'avantage.

- Oï Zoro ! Réponds-moi !

- La ferme, Baka-cook !

Là, son ton est plus ferme mais ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, sans pour autant me broyer les côtes comme à son habitude. Dans cette étreinte, il y a presque… de la tendresse. Mais ce mot là, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé pour décrire Zoro.  
>Lui, c'est le type de gars qui se jette sur vous et vous attaque avidement, comme un lion affamé qui veut au plus vite manger sa proie tout en savourant sa détresse. Un peu sadique en effet. Et dominateur. Une bête à sang chaud. L'opposé de ce que l'on peut définir comme tendre. Son antithèse.<p>

Et pourtant là, la bête se transforme en agneau. Elle n'a pas cherché à me dévorer, et elle ne m'a pas honorée de son sourire de carnassier qui en dit long sur ses intentions.

Etrange, très étrange. Jamais la tête d'algue ne m'avait témoigné un semblant de tendresse, ou alors en infime quantité (la fierté, surtout dans notre couple, est dure à mettre de côté). Mais après tout, comme il semble vouloir rester là un moment sans parler ni réagir, j'abandonne mes questions sans intérêt et décide de profiter de cet instant rare.

Je dépose alors mes mains sur ses bras qui me retiennent toujours prisonnier, les caressant doucement avec mes pouces. Le Marimo réagit enfin dans un sursaut, comme si une décharge électrique lui avait parcouru le corps. Pendant un instant, il resserre son étreinte, puis il me libère de son emprise brusquement et me force à me retourner.

Et voilà, un instant rare jamais vu dans le comportement de l'animal qui se finit déjà. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il m'embrasse avidement, comme d'habitude, mais non. Au lieu de ça, il me capture à nouveau dans ses bras, sa tête retrouvant le refuge de mon cou, et je l'entends pousser un long soupir.

Un peu ébahis au début, je réponds à son étreinte en me blottissant contre lui, me serrant le plus possible contre son corps. On reste là, et les secondes, les minutes s'écoulent. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, joue avec ses trois boucles d'oreille, et même si je n'avais plus envie de poser de questions, elles reviennent néanmoins au galop dans ma tête. Finalement je ne tiens plus, la curiosité et l'inquiétude l'emportent :

- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Il répond par un grognement sourd.  
>J'aurais pu passer outre tout ça, j'aurais pu juste profiter de cet instant rare, j'aurais pu faire taire cette voix dans ma tête qui veut sans cesse des réponses. Mais pas mon ventre. Un nouveau gargouillement se fait entendre dans le silence, et je me sens rougir alors que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.<br>J'ai faim. Et comme l'algue ne semble pas vouloir bouger de là avant un bon bout de temps, je lâche alors, de la voix la plus douce possible :

- Viens manger, le repas va refroidir.

- M'en fous. Pas faim.

Sa voix est étouffée par mon épaule, mais je comprends clairement ses mots. Mon égo commence alors à refaire surface ; non seulement j'attends Monsieur depuis des heures, mais en plus il me capture sans rien vouloir me dire et il me fait comprendre que je l'ai attendu pour rien. Trop c'est trop. Et tant pis si je gâche tout.

- Si tu veux pas manger tant pis, mais laisse moi me nourrir au moins ! Moi j'ai faim !

Je me débats pour me défaire son étreinte, mais cet enfoiré est trop fort, ses muscles de body-builder ne bougent pas d'un pouce.

- Viens te coucher avec moi.

Ah ! Voilà l'allusion que j'attendais. Néanmoins, son ton fatigué n'est pas parti. On dirait presque un enfant qui fait un caprice à sa mère. Mais hors de question de me laisser attendrir.

- Non. J'ai faim !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, ses bras musclés me libèrent et je me retrouve libre de mes mouvements. Enfin, pour quelques millièmes de seconde seulement, puisque mon poignet est attrapé par une de ses grandes mains. Il me traine ainsi jusqu'à la chambre, me jette sur le lit – avec douceur cependant – et avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il s'allonge sur moi, m'enlaçant de nouveau.

- Hey ! T'es lourd bordel, pousse toi !

Je me débats comme je peux mais encore une fois, Marimo est trop lourd. Il ne bouge même pas et je commence à me demander si il ne s'est pas endormi, chose qui ne m'étonnerai pas le moins du monde le connaissant.

- ZORO !

Finalement, il bouge, et ses lèvres viennent se coller aux miennes. Elles se mettent à bouger ensemble doucement, lentement…tendrement. Non !  
>Décidemment, quelque chose ne va pas. Le "tendre" n'a rien à faire ici, il s'est gouré d'adresse. On parle de Zoro là, LE Zoro au sang chaud ! Le prédateur jamais repu, toujours affamé et dépendant ! Qui est celui que j'embrasse ? Un clone ? Une autre algue de sa famille ? (Elles se ressemblent toutes, on m'a peut-être envoyé la mauvaise ?)<p>

En tout cas, il faut que je sache, que je comprenne cet élan de sympathie envers la proie que je suis habituellement. Aussi, bien que ce baiser inhabituel soit très surprenant et agréable, je romps le contact.

- Oï Zoro ! Dis-moi à la fin ! T'es pas normal là ! Je fais te faire interner si ça continu !

Le concerné me regarde avec un air fatigué, puis il pousse un soupir et commence à enlever les boutons de ma chemise un par un avec une seule main, l'autre lui servant d'appui.

- ZORO !

Il attend d'avoir finit son travail pour se rallonger sur moi et balader sa main sur mon torse découvert. Je ne dis plus rien, je sais qu'il va bientôt parler. Et tout viens à point à qui sait attendre comme on dit, puisqu'enfin il dit :

- Je me suis juste rendu compte que je tenais beaucoup à toi.

Mon cœur rate un bond. Depuis tout le temps que nous sortions ensemble, aucun de nous n'avait encore dit la fatale et célèbre formule « je t'aime », faute de fierté, d'orgueil ou ce que vous voulez, et ce qu'il venait de dire se rapprochait le plus de cela, la déclaration la plus directe qu'il ne m'est jamais faite.

Zoro sentimental ? Zoro abandonnant un peu de fierté pour me dire ça ? Parce que, d'accord, quand on faisait… enfin vous voyez quoi, bien sur que cette fierté était jetée aux oubliettes pendant quelques temps, et encore, mais jamais dans d'autres circonstances. Oui en effet, sympa la vie de couple, mais on s'y fait.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre – de toute façon, je ne sais pas quoi dire – qu'il continu :

- Journée pourrie dans une société pourrie. Je me suis rendu compte que y'avait que toi de bien ici.

Encore un bond de raté pour mon cœur. Une autre semi-déclaration. Je me sens à nouveau rougir et le sourire niais de tout à l'heure revient marquer mon visage malgré moi. Je déteste ces réactions de jeunes filles mais j'ai appris à vivre avec à la longue, ça fait parti de mes sentiments envers lui après tout.

Ses paroles me touchent donc, mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout gâcher en répondant :

- Y'a aussi Luffy et les autres.

Nos amis rencontrés au lycée, Luffy, Nami et Usopp, notre bande inséparable. Le Marimo grogne - je ne savais pas qu'une algue pouvait faire ça soit dit en passant, il n'aime pas que je fasse celui qui ne comprend pas.

- Je veux dire que t'es le seul sur qui je peux me reposer, le seul qui m'attende à l'appart avec des plats digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles et le seul qui puisse me faire oublier ma journée d'un coup sans se plaindre de mon caractère.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Un peu de reconnaissance de mon dur labeur n'est pas pour me déplaire, loin de là ! Ce qui me fait dire ces mots, avec un sourire amusé :

- Et t'as pris conscience de tout ça d'un coup ? Bravo !

Il lève la tête et me regarde d'un air mis-indigné mis-boudeur :

- Pfff, laisse tomber. Tu peux pas comprendre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé par mon Marimo tout mignon qui me fait sa première confession.

- Bien sur que si, idiot.

Je lui réponds avec un petit sourire entendu.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Il suffit que je sois là, comme ça avec toi, et y'a plus que ça qui compte. Les problèmes et tout le reste je l'oublie.

J'ai du mal à y croire, mais je l'ai dit. A mon tour d'abandonner un peu de fierté. Marimo me regarde à nouveau, avec un air étonné cette fois-ci :

- C'est vrai ?

Je lâche un petit rire.

- T'es sans espoir, Marimo ! Evidemment que c'est vrai !

Le voila souriant, un sourire comme on a rarement l'occasion d'en voir avec lui. Il se rallonge sur moi, m'emprisonnant de toute sa masse, et au bout de quelques instants je l'entends ronfler tranquillement.

Eh bien ! Aujourd'hui, on peut dire que nos habitudes ont été chamboulées, et j'ai l'impression que notre couple a gagné en maturité.  
>Qui sait ? Peut-être que maintenant, le mot tendresse viendra se perdre plus souvent chez nous ?<p>

Je ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'un bruit atroce envahit le silence de la chambre, bruit que j'identifie tardivement comme un gargouillement de ventre. Ah oui, c'est vrai...

J'AI FAIM !

* * *

><p>Pardon pour la fin pas très inspirée, mais je savais vraiment pas comment terminer tout ça !<br>Bon, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, mais je vais continuer de me cacher quand même sous ma couette...

Merci d'avoir lu, à plus tard ami lecteur ! Et encore MERCI pour toutes vos review !


End file.
